Training a New Member
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Grayfia's induction to Issei's harem involved a bit of forceful seduction to his enormous love-maker on a train one afternoon. mature/smut/read tag warnings inside


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **Warning for TAG: impregnation, lactation, monster cock, pregnancy, cheating**

* * *

 _Milk._

It finally clicked in Grayfia Lucifuge's mind. The mysterious scent she'd been smelling all day, ever since she'd arrived in the mortal world, had been milk. And the source of it was Rias Gremory, currently one of the top-ranking Devils of Hell.

Grayfia stopped in her tracks. She turned to frown at her reflection on the nearby display panel, behind which showed off a bunch of jewelry. Reflected dimly on that mirror was a gray-haired voluptuous woman with narrow waist, wide hips and nubile limbs, wearing a skimpy-looking maid outfit that wasn't really made for actual maid work; but rather, to fulfill the fetishistic fantasies of this or that fellow. Her strapped garters were skintight, strongly revealing the sexy curves on her legs. Her shoulders were bare, and there was a small slit between her breasts that functioned as a boob window of sorts.

The realization of "milk" had sparked something in her mind. It had made her see things in her recollections in a new way. There was the fact that the owner of the Sacred Gear, Issei Hyoudou, had recently acquired for himself a stable of females, forming a "harem" of sorts, something quite different to the formal Devil Peerages. Of course, such harems were not that uncommonly heard of for Devils. One needn't look further than Rias' own father. But it was a surprise that an reincarnated Devil had acquire the position, without even becoming Head of his own Peerage at that.

And it wasn't just a "harem" in name, where a group of females just gathered around one male, and the outcome was still unclear. At the least, though, that was Grayfia's own expectation from the circle of females gathered around Hyoudou Issei. But from what she'd gathered—and which she'd understood now, when she recalled the smell of milk—it was one that definitely formalized, because it involved the sexual act. There were just too many abounding hints that made Grayfia certain of it, and the smell of milk from Rias' breasts, although granting her the "gotcha" moment, was just the tip of the iceberg.

From the beginning, she'd come to the mortal world to serve as an observer and liaison from Hell, and she'd come into the role of "maid" for Issei Hyoudou, but that was only a cover. She had only been familiar with the boy for his accomplishments as a member of Rias Gremory's Peerage, as Rias was a person of considerable interest to her and certain other special interests of Hell. Grayfia had gotten the sense that the boy was practically well-liked, even loved, by those close to him. She'd predicted that a number of them would even succeed in the race, and had even bet on Rias Gremory as a favorite to win the whole thing.

She hadn't expected him to take the whole bushel, so to speak. Instead of going for one, or maybe two or three, he'd went and gotten them all. It wasn't surprising that he'd achieved it at all: it was only that he'd done it so early, and in such a fashion that didn't immediately cause a rift in the relations within the "system" of the harem.

(She could recall, many times, of many an ambitious Devil who'd gathered members of a harem to themselves slowly over a long period of time, fully intending to exploit them at the end. Then, it all failed one way or another, as one member might desire monopoly, or rivalries sparked, blazed, and lead to a catastrophe that ended up burning everything away. The most successful harems, seemingly then, were those established after their heads had gotten a little more experience under their belts, exactly as the Gremory head.)

It was a miracle, then, that Hyoudou Issei's harem had been formalized like this, although none of them had really publicly declared it was so. Certainly Rias, whom Grayfia had been meeting regularly for other matters since she'd come to the mortal world, had not really mentioned it to her.

In hindsight, the signs had been there all along, and Grayfia could almost slap herself for being so dense.

The primary sign, the most obvious one, was the almost prevalent changes that could be easily seen on the members of the "harem". Those who knew them previously were sure to be able to see a definite change from how they were before, to how they were now. Several of the members, like Akeno Himejima and Rossweisse, who already were exemplars of the bodacious female form in terms of size, had their assets significantly increased. Akeno's signature bosom grew several sizes and literally looked like ripe fruits straining to break out from under her clothing. Rossweisse's signature business suits could barely hide the many thick, luscious curves the former Valkyrie had seemingly grown into.

Secondly, the others started wearing clothing that tried best to be as revealing as possible. Asia Argento, whom Grayfia had expected to be the most conservative, had started wearing a bare-shouldered blouse ensemble with holes expertly cut on her hips. And then there was Ravel Phoenix. Though raised as a Devil, she was still expected to dress in the same manner as a high-ranking noble. And yet the blonde had opted for flashy, sexier attire, which would have been a right old scandal to her mother had she still been under her brother's thumb. And that went for Rias and the other aforementioned Devils too, whose attires had become progressively sluttier and more revealing. It was as if every one of them were trying their best to attract the attention of a mate, and on that end, it appeared they had succeeded.

Grayfia almost slapped herself again. No wonder every one of the "harem" members had an aura almost like they were glowing. It was quite similar to that exuded during motherhood. They had the air of women whose physical needs were amply fulfilled, whose satisfaction with their lot had materialized in an almost concrete way, thereby separating them by sheer appearance alone from mere "girls".

Finally, there was the hint of their sexual proclivities behind the scenes, always hidden away whenever Grayfia got close (or maybe they just sensed her coming). For example, there was that time that Issei had forgotten his lunch.

Grayfia had dropped by the house, and had offered to deliver it. Seeing a great opportunity to make a prank and embarrass the boy, she had shown up at his school bearing the lunch in tow, and wearing the same skimpy maid outfit she wore now. She had gotten instant amusing results from the student body, as the male portion howled bloody revenge on Hyoudou Issei. Her brazen appearance even earned a bit of a reprimand from Sona Sitri. However, when she reached her supposed "goal", Issei Hyoudou was anything but flustered. She found him—well, "them"—at the storage rooms beside the gym towards the back of the schoolgrounds. Issei emerged from inside one of the rooms, looking very much flustered. When Grayfia took a peek, she saw Asia inside the room, her hair and clothes clearly looking quite disheveled. There were a thousand explanations that could be attributed to the scene, but in hindsight, there could be only one.

Grayfia didn't really much of it at the time, and that was a mistake. Next, there was that time she'd arrived at Issei's house, intent on delivering a piece of important intel to Rias. (the fact that the redhead was "officially" living there should have been a red flag right there, but Grayfia'd ignored it at the time) There, she was told by Issei's mother that Rias had gone out, and that Rossweisse was currently in Issei's room on a personal teacher-student consultation. Her eyebrows had risen in response to that. Then she'd gone upstairs, intent on passing along the information. Before she could knock on the door, a half-naked Valkyrie had burst out, screaming out something she didn't catch, and almost bowled her over on the way to the bathroom. Grayfia stood and stared, then looked within the room to find a shirtless, sweaty Issei staring surprised at her. She'd raised her eyebrows at _that,_ too, impressed by the boy's muscled, well-toned form. Again, it was an "in hindsight" scene she should have deduced from the start; for she had then only assumed it was some sort of perverted play between the two that had gone too far.

Then there had been the complaint she'd heard from Sona Sitri, that Akeno and Issei had been given disciplinary action for somehow locking themselves in the school broadcast room during lunch period, doing who knows what. It should have been easy to pin the lewdest explanation to _that_.

But by far the most recent, and most damning incident of all, was the one Grayfia had just experienced on this very day, just over an hour ago, which had triggered the whole reminiscence in the first place.

"Are you just about done, my lady?" someone asked from behind. Grayfia turned from her reflection, shaken out of her soliloquy by none other than Rias Gremory herself. She frowned at the Devil, whose signature long, fiery red hair was about the only thing that remained unchanged about her. Everything else, from the clothes she wore: which involved a "trendy" ensemble of short shorts, skintight, sleeveless tees which exposed her pale navel; to the shape of her very body, which had somehow gotten an upgrade to an even sexier, bustier, curvier version of her, was so different Grayfia had to have been blind not to have seen it.

Grayfia's face twitched, ever so slightly. The smell was there again, clearer now than when she'd met Rias and Issei here in this downtown mall area for some mundane "shopping". And it was clear to her that it was indeed the dried-out smell of milk. It, of course, led her to wonder: was it just a sort of play between the two, or was Rias really pregnant? There were plenty of disturbing implications if it was the latter possibility.

"I can see you've got a lot of questions," Rias said lightly.

Grayfia's expression froze, though she was sure she hadn't given anything away. "Pardon?"

"Gosh, I've been waiting so long for you to figure it out. Oh, hey Issei."

The man at the center of it all arrived, his expression carefree. Unlike Rias he was dressed far more quietly in a shirt and long jeans, but somehow, he had the sense of a dangerous predator on the prowl. She could see it in the way he handled himself in conversation, in the way he eyed Rias beside her like she were a prized possession, and in the smoldering way he looked at Grayfia herself, which instantly made her wary, like she were staring down an enemy.

"Yo, Rias. Grayfia-san. Are we just about done?"

"Of course, Issei-sama," she said, gesturing to the plastic bags she was carrying. "We may leave now if you wish."

"Excellent," Issei said. "I can't wait."

 _Can't wait? For what?_ Right as she was thinking that, she saw the two of them share a look. They went on towards the train station, from where they would ride back to Issei's place. Truth be told, either Rias or herself could just teleport there, but they chose not to, for now.

"Going back to what we were talking about, Grayfia," Rias said. "I know you've figured it out."

Grayfia looked back at Rias, then at Issei, who looked between them. "I have no idea what—"

"I've had sex," Rias said bluntly, making Issei's eyes widen, and silencing Grayfia instantly. It was so brazen of Rias that she couldn't even blink. "With Issei, of course. It's so much fun. It's so much… addictive. All the others even agree. Issei honestly deserves the little gathering he's collected for himself. Isn't that right, my love?"

Issei scratched his cheek, while chuckling, "W-well, 'deserve' is a bit much—wait, hmmph~!"

Grayfia actually stopped when Rias pulled down Issei's head by the collar to give him a long, loud kiss—which after a few seconds ended up being less a kiss than a chance for the two to wrestle tongues in the most unabashed display of carnal affection that she'd seen from these two. And right in the middle of the street, where everyone could see!

"Pfahh~!" Rias exclaimed, after finally breaking the kiss. She wiped her lips with her tongue, brazenly scooping up Issei's spit and swallowing it. "As you can see, we're very deeply in love, no matter how many others he may want to include. After all, Issei's no mere human. He's a _monster_ ~ and no woman alone can tame him. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No," Grayfia said, resuming her walk. "But then again, I make it my business not to snoop into anyone's love affairs."

"Ah, but you did end up trying to seduce Issei a few times before."

She whirled. "This and that are different! Rias, this sort of topic is unnaturally beyond you! I'm appalled. After all, you know I'm—"

"And it's all because he's got a really big dick." She stopped, utterly baffled, as Rias spoke on, "Like really big. Like _monster_ huge. And I can honestly give it my best recommendations. You've _got_ to try it out."

Grayfia closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then affixed the impudent red-haired Devil with all the strength and fury a glare could muster. "Just this once I'll let it slide. So please do not talk anymore, Rias. Or I shall return to Hell without delay, and word of your impropriety shall reach some very important ears. Are we clear?"

Rias shrugged unconvincingly. Grayfia whirled back and practically jogged towards the train station, her head steaming from all the preposterous things Rias had said. The sheer _nerve_ of that Devil! She was Grayfia Lucifuge! She'd practically _raised_ the younger Devil. And here she was—? She shook her head. Ridiculous. She was happy that Rias had found happiness, but propositioning her like that was just too much. Maybe she _would_ be having words with certain people in Hell.

The trio didn't speak at all during the last leg of the journey towards the train station. It was almost sunset, the start of the rush hour, and already they could spy a whole bunch of people gathered to wait for the next train. When their turn came, Grayfia easily squeezed into a opened gap, keeping her bags safe from wildly swinging around and hitting people, before settling in. There was little room to sit, so almost everyone who entered, including Rias and Issei, had to stand.

She adjusted her position, and almost shrank back when she realized Issei was actually directly behind her. She hadn't even sensed him following along. His body was so close, she could practically hear his heartbeat louder than the others beside them. She looked around and saw that Rias wasn't close, though she could see the tell-tale bob of red hair above a passenger's head.

They reached the next stop. Some went out, more came in. The dispersion and resettlement of the passenger's positions ended up forcing Issei and Grayfia to the side. It was only a moment later that she realized that Issei was close to quite literally pressing her against the far-side door of the train carriage.

Frowning, Grayfia tried to adjust as the slight pressure of Issei's weight pressing her against the glass made several important parts cling a bit more closely than she liked. More importantly, it had become hot and uncomfortably tight, especially with all the things she was carrying with her.

If she didn't know better, she'd think Issei to be one of those strange Japanese men who molested girls on trains just like these. She'd never experienced it herself, even if she dearly wanted to, just to see how far a body could bounce once it was flung out of a train travelling at high speeds. Getting uncomfortably close was usually the sign that something like it would start. But surely Rias wouldn't let her mate just do that here, especially with all these people—

She glanced to the side, and thought better of it. Rias _was_ the sort who would let Issei do this, and Grayfia had maybe just fallen to one of the most basic traps.

A feeling of panic surged within her when she saw the tell-tale swirl of red hair hidden in the crowd, and knew that Rias would do anything in her devilish repertoire to make due on her promise. That included weaving a spell that would cloud the minds and memories of much of the mortals here, preventing them from knowing something was going on.

And by the feeling of steadily building pressure that was coming from Issei, and the smoldering look he was giving her, it looked like the couple had engineered this particular scenario from the get-go.

Grayfia gave it her best glare, daring Issei to do what he wanted to do under pain of hellish retribution: the worst she would muster as the former warrior Devil who carried the Lucifuge name. She would not be bested here: not by an upstart young Devil whom she'd practically raised on her own, and a human male, who was too lascivious for his own good. Particularly one with a...

" _He's got a really big dick—"_

A well-endowed human creature—

"— _Like monster huge—"_

-Who probably only developed it when his body had gotten more used to the power of the Sacred Gear—

"— _You gotta try it—"_

 _-_ And which was definitely _not_ responsible for her current rambling thoughts on the subject, fueling her imaginations. She shook her head. Sometimes Rias would take the joke too far, like in this situation, and she would greatly appreciate it if these two kept it to a joke, or she'd get really angry.

She tested the bags she was carrying on both hands. They limited her motions, especially in this cramped space, but it would be child's play to use these as weapons to bash Issei in case he tried anything. The things she'd bought were transported in boxes with especially sharp corners and were compact enough to really leave an impact on a vulnerability. In fact, she could even easily hit his crotch.

 _His crotch…_

She glanced down, and had to swallow. Grayfia hadn't _seen_ it herself, per se, and only had Rias' ridiculous assertions to go by. But she could see it. Or so she wanted to think. It was just the outline of it, anyway. There was a noticeable bulge there, which she hadn't noticed before when they were just talking. If he were really packing something like Rias claimed, then it stood to reason it would be hard to put it all in to one place…

Grayfia took a breath. She chuckled to herself. Well, if Rias really wanted something like this, then who was she not to oblige? It would be just another teasing session. She'd get her mate all flustered, and hopefully put a damper on their absurd fantasies by embarrassing Issei. It'd drive him away, like a wolf that had the fear of fire burned into its fur.

And so, she looked up at Issei, smiling at him with her usual playful gaze. Using the train's rocking motion, she pushed herself against his body, making sure to emphasize the contact with her boobs. Then she slowly ran her knee up the inside of his thigh, using her devilish dexterity to keep herself up on one foot while gently caressing him using only her knee.

She heard him grunt, perhaps from the pleasurable sensations. She locked eyes with him as she continued to play with his body like a teasing cat, fully intent on bringing him down.

"You like that, eh?" she whispered. "You like me doing this?"

Issei only groaned in reply. He didn't seem to dislike what she was doing. She continued to milk the situation for as much as she could, until they reached their destination and she could be freed from Rias' games.

Unfortunately, she'd gotten too much into it she hadn't realized she'd gone _too_ far, and her knee nudged directly into the bottom of his crotch. She only realized then, when she felt an indescribable, overwhelming warmth seem to sear her knee, making her freeze in shock, and look down.

Something seemed to shift beneath the surface of Issei's pants, like a living creature lurking in murky water. Hell, she could even feel its movement directly on her knee, like some sort of serpent slithering through Issei's crotch. It felt big. It felt girthy. It thrummed and vibrated, as if animated by some unknown energy. Eyes wide, she looked up at Issei, who was licking his lips. He definitely looked aroused, more than he'd ever been before.

"How about you, Grayfia-san? You want this, don't you? I can give it to you. I can give it to you anyway you want, hard, fast, strong, mellow—just say it and I'll do it."

"Absurd," she hissed, lowering her knee. She reversed course and backed up, though found her breasts still pinned against him. He'd followed her, and now she found herself against the door and quite literally trapped by his body.

"I bet I know what you're thinking right now. You're wondering if Rias was right about all this man-meat, and you're wondering how it'd feel to have all the inches throbbing and rubbing inside you, churning your love tunnel. I bet you want me to slide it all the way inside you to the hilt, balls deep; and then pound you hard against this door right here, until the glass breaks."

"Stop," she said, her face grimacing from the sheer presence that Issei seemed to exude, like the aura surrounding a particularly strong being. It must have been the Sacred Gear working inside him, turning him into this forceful, formidable creature. "All joking aside, please Issei."

"'Please'? Oh, man, my _pleasure_!"

"Wait, I didn't mean—" she protested. Before she could act decisively to defend herself, Issei's arms had quickly grabbed both her wrists, slammed them together, and within less than a second, forced them both up to slam against the door behind her, effectively binding her wrists in place—using only one hand. The plastic bags dropped unceremoniously to the floor below them, making such a loud din that it would have turned the heads of every human here. And yet no one said anything, as if their minds were entirely gone.

Eyes wide, Grayfia squirmed and struggled, utterly bewildered that she could not escape his iron grip. It was only just one hand! And it felt like she were struggling to lift a boulder, and here she was, a genuine Devil who could shatter mountains if it was needed. Issei displayed such incredible, undeniable strength.

And even more than that, being this close Issei seemed to exude a scent so barely discernible, it almost didn't exist until she noticed it just now, with their bodies so attached together like this. But it was a musk that temporarily overpowered her senses, awakening something within her core that rumbled like a sleeping beast.

As if to prove his dominance over her, Issei leaned down and essentially dug his face between her enormous breasts. He loudly breathed in and out, as if he were savoring her raw womanly scent freely and without need for repercussion. And even now Grayfia was still struggling, using her legs to try and kick at Issei's body. But he was like a statue made of the hardest metals known to man and Devil: he was utterly implacable. And thus, her cheeks could only grow redder and hotter as the humiliating scenario continued to develop.

Eyes narrowed, she did another sweep with her gaze around the train. It was nearly full, but no one (except maybe Rias) was reacting to the fact that a man had grappled the arms of a woman (dressed as a maid), pinning them against the door in what was surely a situation that would require intervention. But there was no one—confirming Rias' hand again in all this.

"Let me go, Issei," she said quietly. "There's still time. Time enough for us to forget this ever happened, and laugh it off as an embarrassing memory."

Issei merely chuckled. He licked his lips, and began to touch her body with his remaining free hand. It first rested on her shoulder, the palm idly touching the region just above the breast. Then he drifted down slowly, grazing the front of her great bosom.

Though she balked against being taken in such a manner, she still could not help but sigh at the point of contact. She hated to admit it, but it had been a while since she'd felt this kind of touch on her. To keep him from getting the wrong idea, she therefore had to continue glaring at Issei, who seemed quite pleased to see this type of contradictory reaction from her.

He carefully reached around to unzip her maid outfit, causing it to sag down to be caught around her hips, unveiling her boobs, like two luscious fruits, hanging against the support of her bra. Issei smiled, tweaking and twirling over the fabric.

She roared, a bit louder now, no longer caring that someone heard. Her struggles against his hand pinning her wrists together were a bit more concerted and focused, but they still couldn't dislodge his iron grip.

Issei snorted, as if he was only amused by her efforts. He flicked her nipple, causing it to stiffen on command—a mortifying sensation. What followed was a sensation far worse: Issei'd quickly undone her bra, causing it to join her clothes that were currently bundled around her hips.

Her large mammaries were then out fully on display for Issei to contemplate, his greedy, blazing eyes staring at them like twin pieces of meat, ripe for the taking. He began to tease her naked skin, causing her to inhale sharply from the ticklish sensation, even as he used his fingers to pinch and squeeze her nips. She sucked in a breath, as she felt something give way in her breasts, like a small dam had burst.

"Oh, what's this? Grayfia-san, it seems you're exactly like Rias."

She glanced down, and saw with much confusion the stream of white fluid gushing out her nipple.

"Are you still nursing, by chance? Man, I'd love to show your child a thing or two about the proper way to take care of a woman's leaking nips."

"Leave… us… alone..!" she screeched, struggling once more for the third time. Issei'd focused his attention on the other nipple, pinching and squeezing until she felt something give way. Soon enough she felt a tingle there too, causing both her nips to begin gushing out the white fluid.

As her treacherous milk oozed freely, Grayfia could only grit her teeth and reattempt her struggle. And yet again, she was unable to do more than rattle against the door fruitlessly.

After a while, Issei's hand moved position, now hovering over the region of her thighs. Grayfia's legs tightened together, hoping to deny him that at least. Yet in what was an ironic reversal of her earlier action, Issei's knee stroked the meaty portion where both her thighs met, rubbing up and down quickly, while forcing his weight down on her body like he was trying to crush her against the glass. It took her awhile to realize what he was attempting, but by then it was too late.

His prodigious strength made her own body crumple from the strain, causing her legs to momentarily spread to bear the weight, creating a gap. This caused him to wedge both of his thighs in-between hers, completely spreading her legs open for his use. Grayfia grunted with frustration, feeling completely exposed as her crotch was now perilously close to his own, with no way for her to force her thighs back together without having to wrap her legs around his waist.

The forceful actions, combined with her earlier curiosity and the preliminary number he'd already done on her boobs had made her more than a bit aroused. On an intellectual level she was aware of that, plus the fact that she was wet; but she didn't want _him_ to know that. But there was nothing she could do. Her pussy was completely at his mercy, and with her limbs out of commission the way was quite literally open.

And the bad news was that somehow the thought of being completely helpless made her pussy quiver.

"Go on, Grayfia-san, keep struggling," Issei murmured, casually licking up the milk from her leaking tit. "Can you feel that? You're just making me even more turned on." He swallowed the teat, and began to suckle on it like a babe. Then he switched from either boob, using his tongue to lather all around the crown of her peaks and tracing circles around them repeatedly; or otherwise he planted biting kisses all over her skin, each electrifying her nerves bit by bit. Each wanton act made her desperation grow, particularly since she knew her arousal was already growing in an alarming rate. In fact, for every frustrated groan she made after struggling to pull her wrist free, she shuddered as her milk was slowly suctioned out. In time she even breathed out a frustrated sigh as he attended to her breasts carefully as a lover might.

Then, he literally shook her world when he pulled both nipples into his mouth and sucked on it hard, like he was a thirsty babe. All of a sudden, the combined sensation of both her sensitive nips being gathered into one place through a strong vacuum force created a sudden burst of sensation from within her that made her gasp loudly, her hips grinding left and right, her back arching against the glass as her body clearly, undeniably shivered against him. She felt as if he were sucking her very essence away, like a soul-stealing Devil, and for a moment's time she panicked, as warranted an encounter with such fiends. Then, recalling that the only thing he was sucking out was her inexplicable supply of milk, she managed to calm down. Her tense limbs, each having struggled for the past minutes, slackened: her trembling arms hung numbly, her legs had lost all tension and relaxed.

Her mind was literally going blank as she was left cross-eyed by his exquisite ministrations.

As if his mind had guessed her helpless state, he began to move as if he had unrestricted access to her body. His mouth kissed its way down the slope of her tit, moving up her body until was breathing directly onto her collarbone. He bit onto it, causing a jolt of both pain and pleasure to shoot directly into her brain. Like a dog savoring its meal he moved around the base of her neck. He sloppily left proof of his passage behind with his spit and also with his little love-bites that he carefully made, like he were carving his mark on her inch by inch.

Issei's other hand toyed with her navel, rubbing over the bare skin and making goosebumps flare up where she didn't want them to. Her hips bucked and her legs squirmed as she tried desperately to avoid the inevitable, to stop him from going further where he definitely was aiming to go.

But it was not enough, of course. He had her pinned firmly like an insect under the collector's thumb. And so, slowly but surely his free hand caressed its way down and down, until his fingers reached the point where her thighs converged. He ghosted over the outskirts of her crotch, threading past her tight garters. He kneaded her luscious inner thighs, making her choke from the feather-like pleasure that gave her. Then his fingers creeped ever closer, until they finally touched the fabric of her panties.

Grayfia shut her eyes close in that moment. For in that moment, she felt a great wave of shame pass over her, far more than she'd ever felt even as someone who tore through the battlefields of Hell. This was the worst disgrace she had ever experienced in her entire life.

Then came the sound that made her grit her teeth in frustration: Issei's chuckle.

"Oh? I can clearly feel you're wet down here, Grayfia-san. So, you did like this. I see, I see."

"No…" she hissed. Yet even as she said that, even as Issei pushed the fabric of her panties aside to reveal her damp, sopping pussy, she felt an indescribably perverse sensation course through her, as if she'd done something naughty and were about to be punished for it. She felt completely exposed and vulnerable to him now, bound thoroughly to his whims.

"Fufu. You say that, but it's all thick and wet down here. It's almost like you're really ready to take me all in. I really like that." She whimpered, for the first time, when the tip of his finger grazed against the surface of her moist, puffy entrance, which ended up coating the digit in a liberal layer of her shameful fluids. He pushed a finger between her swollen lips and dug around, bending this way and that to search for her sensitive spots. Through it all she could sense his eyes on her, watching her closely even as she tried her damndest to keep her eyes from opening, to not acknowledge Issei's perversion.

Then he found a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, and her eyes shot open. Almost involuntarily, she met his eyes, and she quailed at the superiority she saw in them. Her body had reacted accordingly against her wishes, her hips squirming to escape the steady thrum of pleasure settling in her pussy. He pressed against that sensitive spot repeatedly, stroking it, massaging it, making circular motions around it, and generally keeping the attention firmly on that spot. The constant actions making her bite her mouth, made her feel great shame and pleasure in equal amounts.

"Hssst… haaaah…!"

"My my, you're really cute, Grayfia-san. I really like that about you."

"Sh-shut up. You'll p-pay for th-this."

"I'll gladly pay anything to own you, Grayfia-san. To make you mine, to add you to the stable of bitches I keep. Won't you join us? I'll show you heaven, even if you're a Devil."

Grayfia whined deep in her throat when he suddenly pushed his fingers deep inside, penetrating her. His thumb pressed down on her erect clit, using that as a counter-balance as his fingers filled her, squirming like worms as they burrowed deeper into her sopping cunt. Her tunnel was being made to widen and stretch, and each scraping motion of his fingers wrought new sensations that absolutely had her hips shaking, her fluids now dripping freely onto the dropped packages and on the floor.

The lewd squelching sounds coming from her exploited pussy were loud enough for everyone in this train to hear, but of course no one did. Grayfia gasped and moaned, with eyes firmly shut, while Issei methodically dug into her tunnel with his fingers. There was no denying she was completely aroused, that her nipples were firm, erect, and completely leaking, that a damp, sensual heat was quickly building up over her navel and spreading throughout every portion of her body.

Further, she could no longer control her treacherous body, which had already begun to respond to Issei's actions with the same enthusiasm as a lecherous whore's. The muscles of her inner tunnel were clamping down tight on his fingers, which somehow encouraged him to plow her even faster. The increased rubbing motion in turn made him scrape all of Grayfia's pleasure spots freely, further exacerbating the spiral of lust that she now found impossible to escape. Add to that the sweet, tortuous way his thumb flicked and teased her clit, and she was truly locked into a repeated cycle of pleasure that only felt better and better by the second.

"Damn… huhhh… damn… damn it…!"

Sweat trickled freely down her cheeks, which Issei eagerly lapped up. Grayfia's body began to pulse rhythmically with sexual energy, like a carnal heat that captured her body and soul. Issei's determined assault on her nethers and the fact that his grip was unbreakable meant she could only take the pleasure straight on. And that meant she was hurtling towards a peak she could no longer stop. It would be the ultimate shame, her greatest display of debauchery: to climax from being unwillingly molested by this admittedly strong and virile human being. And she already felt so very, very close.

Grayfia's bosom kept heaving against him now as she shuddered great big breaths, her pride shattered as she gazed at Issei with pleading eyes: pleading him to stop. At least, that was what she thought. But it was equally possible she was pleading for him to keep going until her cunt was rubbed raw by his magical fingers. Her hips twitched and rocked with renewed desperation, like a fish caught in a net, her mind no longer able to deny the sensations that had captured her body.

She'd never felt this way before, not even with her own Devil. There was never any need for passion during marriage, as it added needless frivolity that was best "channeled to different things". Being an overly lustful Devil meant one was trying to align with the old groups, the Old Devils who sought a return to a more primal Hell, which Grayfia herself had fought hard to ensure was a figment of the past.

And yet, she realized, too late now, that fighting against it was equal to fighting her own fundamental nature, and this led to this precise situation, where she was reacting positively, even lewdly, to this rampant arousal. If she were truly of better stock, she would have fought tooth and nail to gain her freedom, but instead she writhed in pleasure like a wanton slut.

Thinking such thoughts, white-hot pleasure bloomed in Grayfia's mind, instantly filling her whole body with its redolent heat. In the very nexus, the source of all pleasure, her love cavity clamped down hard on the intruders, almost trying to crush Issei's fingers within them, even as they writhed and spasmed. A fresh batch of her juices flooded out to fall in great, steaming drops down her thighs to stain the floor anew with her spent lust.

Her cry of release was such that it echoed across the train carriage, and yet not one mortal even looked her way. They went about their business, living their mundane mortal lives, totally unaware of the panting, salivating woman—all her limbs slack and trembling from head to foot—in their midst who had just been dragged headlong into a powerful, explosive climax. Said climax had also spread a thick, pungent haze of sex throughout the carriage, overwhelming to the scent, and yet no one reacted. This whole scenario, this whole world was currently confined to the two of them (and Rias).

While Grayfia rode through the pleasure that thrummed throughout her body, she was only able to faintly notice what Issei was doing next. With a hand still slick with her fluids, he pushed her panties and bra back into their relative positions, then adjusted her dress in the same way. The result was still quite a disheveled mess for her, and it was clear from anyone watching that _something_ had happened.

For the moment, she didn't understand what he was trying to do. Was he ending it all, right on this moment? At first, she was a little relieved. That could mean he'd been satisfied by successfully tormenting her to climax. On the other hand, his fixing her clothes didn't really put her at ease. She felt rather nervous. She couldn't explain it; she felt naked still. Her pussy, though covered again by fabric still gaped and actually seeped juices directly onto the panties, ruining it forever with the memory of this incident. Her clothes were thoroughly stained by her sweat, which made her bare skin shine under the shifting, myriad lights of the train carriage.

Then, Issei unzipped his pants. Grayfia's eyes shot wide open, as Issei's impressive package came into full view. It rolled out of his pants in front of her like an incredibly long, meaty flagpost.

And it _was_ certainly impressive. It had girth, it had length, it had veins running straight over surface of the whole shaft. In its semi-erect state, it looked about as long as one of Grayfia's arms. She could easily imagine what sticking something of that length inside the hole of an object would be like, never mind sticking it in _her_ hole…

"Like what you see?" Issei said, as he once again approached her. His monster dick, which was slowly rising to full like a raised flag, was positioned perilously close to her. At this distance, she could feel the raw heat emanating from it. She could also smell the dizzying funky scent that it produced. That was surely one fact that could not be denied: that thing had surely conquered plenty of Devils.

Grayfia's lips parted, though no sound came out. She was like prey hypnotized by a serpent's gaze as it bobbed to and fro on the wind. " _He's got a really big dick, like_ monster _huge. You've got to try it out for yourself…"_ came Rias' voice in her memories. Surely such a thing… surely she would not have to experience such a thing for herself? A part of her was curious, but certainly not to this extent! She still had obligations of her own. Would she really want to throw it away just for some thick, intimidating cock?

"I'll give you a little choice, Grayfia-san," he said. "I'll do one last thing here, with you. If, after that you still don't want this, then I'll stop right there, and I'll tell Rias we'll back off, then and there. You won't have to taste this piece of manmeat yourself anymore. Which I'm told would be a pity for any woman who hasn't tasted it, but I don't want to keep forcing people like this."

Grayfia tilted her head tiredly, her gray hair slick with her own, drying sweat. "Wh-what… we do…?"

Issei smiled. Then he pushed his cock slowly against her lower lips, nearly ripping the fabric of her panties as it advanced further up and up, until his swollen glans lay to rest right at the valley of her breasts. There his cock now lay inserted underneath her clothes, resting against her bare skin. Her maid dress looked bulked up and strained the fabric, making it much tighter against her body than usual. Grayfia shuddered at the intense heat that instantly spread from it to her body, like it was some sort of hot, meaty poker.

"Just like this…" Issei said, moving his hips forward and back and making his length rub against her sore clit while also rubbing against the skin of her navel. "I'll fuck you like this, and make you cum. And if you still don't like it after, then I'll stop. Sound good enough, Grayfia-san?"

She bit her lip as his hot, turgid horse-cock made her whole body shiver just from its mere existence.

Issei began sliding his cock up then down Grayfia's body in small movements. The sheer lewdness of it all, along with the pinprick sensations the act's friction caused, created "mini-shudders" that reverberated throughout her body. It was as if she were standing naked in the cold, and somehow his thick gargantuan cock was the only source of heat she could hold on to.

Eventually, his lewd thrusts quickened, as if he were seeking more and more pleasure through rubbing himself on her body. The friction caused more heat to permeate her body, which in turn made her shuddering worse, as now the heat came from two sources: below from her pussy being stimulated by his cock, and then also from the cock itself. She began to pant and gasp, feeling like she were mounting to a different sort of peak, one fueled entirely by perversion, _this_ perverted act.

The train made a small bump, causing everyone's bodies to move or shift. Unfortunately, it ended up pushing Issei closer against her, which in turn pressed his massive shaft closer and tighter against her. Pressed as close as this, the throbbing piece of meat pulsed like a heart, and beat in tune with her own. The momentary closeness became its own stimulation, as Issei continued to make upward thrusting motions. At the same time, the deadly, pleasurable friction cause havoc on her exposed snatch, and ignited a fire there that now urged her back towards delicious orgasm. His speed and rhythm increased to frenetic levels. The heat caused sweat to break out all over her body, which in turn only helped in lubricating his cock, allowing it to slip in and out of her clothes with relative ease.

When Issei came, it was a complete surprise. She felt a blast of searing heat on the skin between her breasts, and the sheer intensity of it was such that she thought Rias had actually attacked her with a spell. Then the smell came, and she realized what happened. Then the next batch of cum came splattering beneath her dress. The next actually shot onto her chin like a bullet, leaving a dripping mess that made her look like she'd grown a slimy white beard. The sheer volume of it all made its scent fill her nose to an overpowering degree.

Within the next few seconds, Issei's pulsing shaft had completely immersed the front of her body in hot, gooey spunk, and it acted like glue that made her dress stick to her skin. Then Issei withdrew his shaft, plunged it back again—this time against her back—and out came more loads. The cum shot as far as her gray hair; it filled every contour of her back and now made her whole outfit stick to her body uncomfortably like it were wet. Issei was quick to move his massive cock around, using it like a greasing stick to spread the cum so it blanketed every surface of her body like extremely lewd lotion. The cum dripped down in great loads to her legs, easily staining her garter belt and forming a condom-like deposit down at the very bottom of her feet where the cum came to rest, the fabric trapping her feet inside with the cum, and causing her every step to make a loud, squelching sound.

Her whole body, from her slender neck down to her toes, was drenched in the voluminous discharge of his monstrous cock. It was like she'd dipped herself in a bathtub filled to the edge with his spunk. She felt degraded. She felt defiled. Dirtied. Most of all, she felt like a piece of object that had been marked by a superior creature. And that, along with the acute feeling of being sheathed in a cocoon of his rapidly drying cum whose smell invaded her nose and frazzled her brain, made something break within her.

She came, loud and howling, even as the last of Issei's orgasm died down. Her release did not just send a fresh batch of her juice come spraying out her snatch, it also expelled the last fragments of her rationality and her defiance away. And yet she continued to cling to the last vestige, to her core as "Grayfia Lucifuge", even as it was being corroded by the second.

"I see… It looks like I won. Thanks, Grayfia-san. You won't regret this."

Grayfia could only watch with a certain detached demeanor as her body was manhandled so expertly by Issei. In one swift action he'd flipped her around to face the double doors, while still holding on to both her wrists. Then, he took that hand off, freeing her for the first time ever since this debauched tryst began. Unfortunately, she had not the time nor the will anymore to resist, and so she left her hands up without doing any action, all while watching the train's surroundings zoom past.

Doing anything would have been just as useless too, as Issei was quick to spread her legs and raise them up high, where each of his hands grabbed an ankle and a wrist. He used his hand to bind them together and both then slammed the bound limbs against the door. The front of her body made a wet, squelching sound from all the drying cum that had been painted there. Her raised legs, pale and creamy, formed a V-shape that stretched above her head, fully spreading her puffy, leaking pussy like a hanging flower, free for him to consume.

When Issei pressed the tip of his manhood against her defenseless lower lips, all she could do was whine and huff on the glass. Her complete and utter helplessness fed into her fantasy of complete submission, heightening her anticipation before they had even began.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Grayfia-san!" Issei whispered behind her.

At the very least, Grayfia would later think in hindsight, she was able to brace in the second before Issei's shaft formally started rampaging through her insides. That certainly helped to dull the feeling that immediately followed.

In one timeless moment, Issei speared through her pussy with the full length of his monstrous, twenty-inch cock. In one fell swoop, her belly swelled up, bulging as if she were pregnant.

Grayfia released the breath she'd been holding back, wheezing out a sigh that was almost a keening whine. Her eyes watered as the sensation of being completely filled by Issei reverberated throughout her whole body.

"Ahhh… you're so tight, Grayfia-san. Gosh… ah, it feels good… Squeezing me… When I pull out… it's like you're sucking… hahh! Me back… in…!"

Her breathing became much more rapid as she coped with the strain of the enormous meat tower that fully impaled her to the hilt. She could feel his engorged balls tickling the entrance, and knew every last inch of his length was currently buried within her, stretching out her tunnel to its maximum capacity and even invading the innermost recesses of her womb by easily overcoming the barrier of her cervix. Truly, Grayfia was now completely bared, completely conquered, inside and out.

After a few moments of keeping his hot length inside, Issei slowly pulled out until only the tip remained. The feeling of being liberated was very intense to Grayfia, even if it was only temporary. In fact, the emptiness actually made her feel unsatisfied, to her everlasting shame.

Issei pushed back inside with the force of a bullet. Their crotches met with such force that her bumcheeks stung from the impact of hitting his balls. After once more sheathing fully inside her, Issei began to undulate his hips, using the motion to repeatedly strike at the very depths of Grayfia's womb like a mortar grinding into a pestle. Grayfia groaned, whimpered, sighed, and could only shriek unintelligible words as the virile young man plowed her round butt, each forward motion slamming her over and over against the glass with the meticulous repetition of a jackhammer.

Grayfia wailed from the sweet pleasure and the slight pain, which in the process added up to a lot of sensations that only ended up overwhelming her poor mind. Issei mercilessly sped up in turn, working her like a master craftsman at hard work, busily molding her body to become the perfect receptacle for his cock: by steadily whittling away parts of her old aspect with every pounding motion of his fat, enormous cock. Thus with every sheathing thrust that made her drool and hiss, made her eyes roll up, made her trussed up limbs flail helplessly against his implacable manly grip, Grayfia's mind was slowly being overwritten to become Issei's perfect whore, slaved entirely to his miracle member.

To commemorate her impending fall, Issei's steady, relentless thrusting into her birth canal made her feel the looming sensation of another orgasm. A distant part of her, hidden under an endless deluge of pleasure, panicked, fearing to be lost forever. But a new, more primal part of her, indulging in the carnal pleasure of betraying herself, selling her body and soul to this superior specimen of man, indulged in the oncoming onslaught.

As if relishing in the anticipation, she squeezed her eyes shut, and held her breath as every single part of her body, from muscles to nerves, began to tremble and shudder. Sensing her sudden tension, Issei nevertheless continued his rapacious conquest, using every trick in the book to pound her to a mindless state without even using either of his hands. He swirled his hips, he churned her womb, he slapped her sore entrance, charged and sore from the previous battles. He didn't seem to care about the absolute torment he placed upon her by forcing her to cum: in this instant, her cumming would be an affirmation of truth, that all the buttons in her body were his to push on command, and that she would never ever forget the taste of his loving for as long as she lived.

Issei felt her cum, but of course continued to slam roughly into her with renewed vigor, even as a fresh fountain of her juices sprayed out onto the glass and dripped down in a heavy flood towards the door. Her gushing was accompanied by a frantic, wordless scream that was sure to have sent many a policeman running, but of course the idling mass of passengers paid no heed. Her insides writhed around his length, fighting back by giving him the most exquisite, hot feeling of being wrapped in a velvety embrace that continuously endeavored to squeeze him for everything he had.

Her peak thus reached, Grayfia returned to her near-catatonic state, which of course was little different to what she'd been before. She was as a living sex doll, a hole which Issei violated easily enough without question. A hole which Issei was now working towards filling with his hot seed. His reaming thrusts became more pronounced, more violent as he began seeking his own ultimate high. Each renewed thrust made the moist soles of Grayfia's feet squeak against the door, leaving a trail of damp sweat on the glass.

Based on the massive amount of cum he'd belched out onto her body, she feared what would happen if he redirected all that into her insides. She knew it was only a matter of time, as his pounding became more desperate, his massive member now akin to a battering ram knocking on the gates of a castle. Though she could not see it, she thought she could sense the telltale tightening of his engorged ballsacks, a sign they were preparing to unload a fresh batch of his seed. She wondered if she should be wary of being impregnated by this human, as in any other situation she was sure that amount of cum would get her done twice over without a sweat.

Grayfia recalled the strange, familiar scent she'd smelled on Rias not too long ago. Its ripe smell was reminiscent of stale milk. Had it been just another one of their games, or was Rias' lactation a sign of something more? Had this strong impetuous cock succeeded in knocking up one of the most beautiful, most promising Devils of the next generation? Had a Devil of that caliber truly let herself be used like that, as merely a seedbed and pleasure-doll of this insolent human? And if so, what was going to happen to her, who was in very imminent danger of being inseminated?

Such thoughts were lost immediately in the haze of lust. As of a female knowing her place, Grayfia could only lie there and be bred, awaiting the end that was inevitably coming with Issei's every thrust.

When at last it came, it was presaged by Issei's loud groaning into her silver hair. Then she felt the tip of his shaft engorge, followed by the rest of him in a rhythmic pattern. At the same time, he angled his hips so his tip could reach maximum depths, ensuring her beleaguered pussy, still sore and high from her own orgasm, was yet again stimulated by high-octane thrusting. Then, after digging into her as best he could, their crotches now kissed each other, completely connected, before Grayfia felt the first burst of heat on the spot right near her stomach.

She sighed and shivered as the rest of his orgasm bore fruit, shooting streams of hot semen right into her womb. Each virile explosion shot a spunk so thick and voluminous that in mere moments she felt her belly bulge from the sheer amount, as predicted. In another moment, her most sacred of places was completely saturated, ensuring impregnation if they were indeed looking for that result. The next waves of cum dislodged the delicate balance inside her womb and sent trickles of his seed down past her cervix to flow back out, skirting along the surface of his tense, pulsing cock. The presence of his cock though did ensure that most of his cum was plugged up inside her womb.

 _Splurt! Splurt!_

Grayfia sighed again, half from resignation and half from satisfaction. It had been a long time since she'd felt the sensation of being filled with cum. And this time, thanks to his unusual biology, she felt something more: the feeling of being completely filled to bursting. Bit by bit she felt her belly slowly getting distended by his seed. As more and more cum came sliding down her widened tunnel, she shuddered to feel her skin start to balloon outwards to accommodate all his spunk inside. Her reflection on the glass displayed the truth which she could not deny. Her tied up, cum-soaked, sweat-drenched, slovenly appearance was a parody of her normal self, and the sight of her bulging belly was the final, depraved touch to the picture.

Then, Issei's reflection loomed beside her head, and then licked the side of her neck, before planting a bite on the surface which made her moan. Then, his hands finally let go of her limbs, causing her legs to slide down, and her feet to float some inches above the ground, her body suspended wholly upon his cock. Her arms bent back, touching Issei's head. They fisted themselves weakly in his hair, though her initial intent to use her hands to harm him was no longer there. Thus dominated, the picture was made complete.

It was all too much. Her utter submission to him, to _their_ insidious plot triggered something in her mind. Something delicate snapped there, and in that instant, the slutty side of Grayfia took over. When Issei injected another load, a wave of cold ran through her body before she shuddered and came once more, delighting in the pleasure of being completely bred. The mental kickback sent her mind flying away into unconsciousness as she felt herself dissolve in an inky black darkness which she was sure she could never escape.

* * *

Grayfia floated in a sea of warm bliss. She stayed there for quite some time before light began to stream into her mind's eye, and the world shifted as she was dragged up towards consciousness. When she opened her eyes blearily it was to myriad sensations surrounding her entire body, as if she were caked in a debilitating magical miasma. Her entire body ached, and felt so heavy she could barely turn.

She did feel comfortable, like she was lying on something soft. Eventually, she was able to isolate the sensations into two principal places. First, her crotch felt sore, like there was something burning on her lips. In correlation, her hips ached, and it hurt to try to move the weight from one hipside to the other.

Second, she felt full and bloated, as if she'd been injected with something that filled her up. She felt her belly had swollen up, like she were pregnant. Moving her hands, she was able to feel her abdomen, and confirm that she wasn't merely imagining it. Her belly was bulging, as if something had been placed within.

Everything that had happened to her returned in a surge of memories. It was accompanied by a stab of pure pleasure, as if her reminiscence were taunting her of the last few moments that damned her forever: her complete submission to Issei Hyoudou. She thrashed on the bed, the humiliation of it all at once filling her with self-loathing and perverted pleasure. She could not even begin to distance herself from it: as her own skin stank of Issei's cum which she was sure would never disappear no matter how much she'd wash herself.

"Ahn! Hahn~ Issei, faster! Faster!"

Faintly, Grayfia became aware of noise beside her. She looked and saw that the noises she had been ignoring since she'd woken were actually far lewder than expected. There, just a few feet beside her on the bed, Rias Gremory sat and bounced wildly on top of Issei Hyoudou. Every rocking motion she made caused her distended breasts to wobble like thick fruits in a breeze, all while secreting streams of white milk that sprayed all over. More surprising though, was the apparent glow of pregnancy that surrounded her and her belly, which bounced along with her breasts as she fucked Issei with raw abandon. After a few moments of watching, Grayfia flinched, and recalled the reality of Issei's biology: how a thick, gigantic cock blasted away all her previous notions of normality. That the red-haired Devil could take it all in stride without breaking a sweat spoke of much experience on her part, as her pussy took in Issei's monstrous meat without much issue—repeatedly.

"So you're awake, Grayfia," Rias said, slowing her own pace, though Issei continued to thrust upward. Two pairs of eyes met hers. "I hope you're feeling alright. You certainly gave us all a fright when you just up and fainted away like that."

"I have… nothing to say to you…" Grayfia said, surprised to find her voice had gone hoarse.

"Oh, don't be like that, Grayfia! We're sisters now. Sisters-in-love. You can't deny Issei's made his mark on you. Isn't that belly of yours proof of it?"

"It proves nothing!" she snarled, as she struggled to stand. "And it shall be easy enough to get rid of his seed."

Rias frowned, though her eyes never lost their playful luster. "Well, you say that, but you'll find it harder to deny the truth than you think. After all, I was referring to 'that' sort of mark." Then, as if to emphasize her point, she squeezed her own breasts, causing a fountain of milk to gush out. She winked pointedly.

"What are you—" Grayfia swallowed. "But no, you can't mean—"

"It's been, oh, five days since we were on that train, Grayfia. I had to keep you under a stasis spell, but I left your womb alone. And in all that time, Issei never stopped fucking you, and filling you with his glorious seed. He invaded your mouth, even if you don't remember. You even tried anal, and that might be why you're so damned bloated. If you didn't get it by the first time, you've definitely got it now."

"Wait, no, no!" she bleated. "I can't-! No!" She glanced at Issei, who grimaced apologetically.

"Oh, don't be rude. You should enjoy this privilege. After all, if you really were against it, you should've just used one of your magics to get away. I heard from mother you were a fearsome soldier back in the day. It would have been easy enough to fight back Issei, if you really wanted. But you didn't, ultimately. That only suggests you were a lonely, sex-starved slut. It's fortunate, then, that Issei was here to fulfill your needs. So you're welcome, Grayfia, and once again, I welcome you to our little harem."

"But why?" she said, cupping her navel. Her eyes glimmered with tears. Try as she might to deny her words, but the truth was in the pudding, and the pudding had just impregnated her. "Why would you-?"

"Because you're only one of the few people in the world I'd share Issei with," Rias said airily. "And because you deserve far more than what you have. You don't need to worry anymore, Grayfia. Issei is here, and he'll take care of you. No matter what."

"Nguh!" She lunged out of the bed, and made for the nearest door, which led to the bathroom. There she poised herself above the toilet and made to push her belly in, to try and expel his voluminous seed. She wanted it all gone. She wanted the proof of her degradation, her humiliation gone. She shuddered, squeezing and pushing and wondering why no cum was coming out her pussy.

"That won't work," came Rias's voice from the door. She was alost literally the mirror image of her: distended belly, swollen, leaking breasts. "Rossweisse, myself and the others all took our turns sealing up every one of your holes. It's our way of showing devotion to Issei, to make sure we always savor his seed within us. Now, granted, when the babies start growing, we'll have to stop it, but for now that's gonna be the status quo. And the only thing that'll get it out, is a method I'm quite fond of. Now, come on, I know full well you can't walk well just yet because your hips are still aching. I know how Issei can be on the first time."

She took Grayfia's hand, and led her back out towards the bed. She pushed her against the cushions, then spread her legs as if she were examining her pussy. "It's a little game we harem sisters play. If you want to let it out, you've gotta have someone eat it out. Which means I'm gonna eat you out of your delicious cum, Grayfia."

And with that said, Rias leaned in an pushed her tongue deep inside her pussy. Before Grayfia could even react she felt a deep, gushing pleasure, like she were peeing a huge load after being backed up for so long. Except the sensation was far more sexual, as globs of Issei's cum came streaming out of her birth canal to land on Rias' expectant tongue.

Rias withdrew her face, and showed off the string of white connecting the tip of her tongue to her pussy lips. "Yummy," she proclaimed, before making a loud _slurp_ , sucking on Issei's essence into her throat like it was sticky melted cheese. "If you're really uncomfortable, I'll help to eat you out of it all. I'll start with your pussy, then head down to your ass. In return though…"

A dazed Grayfia, having lost all resistance, looked up weakly as Issei approached, his monster cock in tow. It was slick with his and Rias' and who knows who else's juices, and exuded a musk that drove straight into her mind like a parasite.

"You've got to take it in fresh. And don't worry, you can digest Issei's cum just fine."

"Please, Grayfia-san," Issei pleaded, pointing his meat-pole towards her.

She blinked once. Twice. On the third time, a tear leaked out the corner of her eye.

On the third time she opened her lips, and swallowed his bulbous tip.

"Welcome to the harem, Grayfia Lucifuge," said someone, though she no longer cared who.

As she waited, throat unclenched, Issei moved closer, and pushed himself deeper.

 _Smack!_

"Mmn… slurp…"

 _The slut smiles up at her master, as another eats her out._

* * *

As promised, Grayfia Lucifuge's womb had long quickened with Hyoudou Issei's seed. She spent much of her pregnancy in deep debauchery with her new master, as she was now made officially a player in the games the harem members played amongst themselves.

And it wasn't all sunshine and roses, as she discovered. Though their devotion for Issei was universal and unquestionable, that didn't extend to how they regarded each other. It was a full-on battle of wits and sexual domination as each member, even Rias, had to fight for themselves.

Frankly, Grayfia didn't think she'd ever come to a point where she'd directly compete with Ravel Phenex for a male's attention, but that did happen. Victory was in depriving a fellow member of sex promised at a certain time, and it was accomplished as one might expect: either through guile by making sure outside circumstances conspired to make the other party back out, or through direct personal appeal to Issei through the many sexual methods in order to attract his attention and his unquestionable desire—if he wanted to fuck you, then schedule or no, he'd have his way.

Grayfia quickly learned that sneaking in during the early morning to wake him with a blowjob didn't quite cut it in most times. Not when someone was already there sinking him inside her snatch. The only good recourse, then, was in making the sleeping Issei cum his first load, filling the presumptuous cunt with overflowing cum to make sure she backed out. As Grayfia had taken on the role of both presumptuous cunt and morning invader at times, she'd had to develop techniques to ensure her dominance on both occasions.

Her newfound passion for the cock was a surprise for anyone who knew her before. But it was inevitable for one who'd been dominated by that very same sexual device. And before long, she gave Issei the promised gift: giving birth to his child along with the other remarkable members of his harem.

* * *

 **Another commission by the same anonymous, thanks. May I remind everyone that these stories and chapters are commissions. Any continuations are thanks to them, not I. Thank you.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, please feel free to contact me here, or on my my archiveofourown under "RHoldhous".**


End file.
